Five Forever
by Hufflepuffection
Summary: After their adventure in the Ministry of Magic, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny make a pact.


A/N - I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I just own this idea. And I also have read the books, and I know this didn't exactly happen, but I heard this song, and I immediately thought about this part in the Order or the Phoenix, and thought it would be adorable. So, enjoy and remember to review!

And for those are who saying, "But the Harry Potter characters don't sing!" Cough, cough, A Very Potter Musical, cough, cough. But this takes place strictly in the book.

* * *

Harry stared around at his four friends as they rode the Hogwarts Express back to King's Cross Station. This year had been a crazy one, not to mention ultimately heartbreaking. But, in a very important way, it had made each member of Dumbledore's Army stronger than last year. They would need each other more than ever now.

But Harry knew that these four people would without a doubt, stand by him no matter what. Now he felt bad for what he thought about Neville at the beginning of the year. It wasn't that Harry disliked Neville, it was just that he hadn't known him like he did now.

That also included Ginny. She really showed her strength during the battle in the Department of Mysteries. Not to mention her and Harry had quite a few amazing conversations when they were together.

As he looked at Ron and Hermione, they seemed to be thinking the same, and nodded to Harry.

Putting down the Daily Prophet, Hermione addressed Neville and Ginny while they put aside the Quibbler and the Mimbulus Mimbletonia. "Guys?" The two of them looked at her. "Harry, Ron and I, would like to ask if it would be alright if you could be a part of our group."

They looked confused. Ginny glared at them. "So after three years you're finally going to let me hang with you guys?"

Neville nodded. "Yeah, I mean, we are in the same House. And we didn't even think you'd let us in on everything you three have been through."

"We let you guys in on the DA", said Ron.

Ginny playfully nudged him. "And you!" she yelled at Ron. "I'm your sister. I should already be included in your little club, shouldn't I, you prat?!"

"That's a good point", said Harry.

Hermione looked dignified. "Yes, agreed. But now, we'd like to ask your permission, instead of just assuming you'll go along with us."

Neville and Ginny looked at each other, and seemed to be silently agreeing with each other.

"Okay, but two things", began Ginny. "You three have to treat us like equals. Which means you have to tell us everything that happened your first years at Hogwarts, otherwise, this conversation is pointless."

"Understood", said Hermione.

"And you can't leave us out of anything", said Neville, smirking.

"We'll fill you guys in on what we can. But, you _must_ understand we can't tell you _everything_ ", said Harry. "Because there are some things me, nor Ron and Hermione can contemplate."

Ginny nodded like she knew there would be a catch. "I knew it was something. We'll still join your little group."

Hermione sighed with relief. "Perfect! Now, you're right Ginny. You basically are a part of our group. You have faced some of the dark magic we have, and you are strong enough to handle it. But, we must have an initiation for you, Neville."

"What?"

"It's true we haven't been the kindest to you", said Hermione, as she quickly glanced at Ron, to the door to make sure they had privacy, then back at Neville. "And we would like to officially make you a member of our little group. So will you, Neville Longbottom, become part of our... family. One of our most trusted friends and confidants?"

Neville smirked, and glanced around, then back at a very serious Hermione. "I do."

Hermione smiled and shook his hand. "Then welcome, Neville. I declare that you, Neville, are the brother we never had." Harry nodded, realizing that neville not only had truly been with them since the beginning, but he had also encountered great loss. He deserved to fight alongside him.

"Speak for yourself!", shouted Ron and Ginny simultaneously.

Hermione ignored them and suddenly started singing to Neville. " _Swear to us your greatest oath of loyalty, an oath as dazzling as your charms_."

" _I swear I'll follow you like royalty_ ", sang Neville.

Harry, Ron and Ginny chimed in, handing Neville a new Gryffindor scarf. " _Come wear our royal coat of arms_."

Hermione continued. " _From now on we are joined, and we shall not be parted. From this day on it's all for one, and one for all for life_."

" _We'll live like musketeers. Together we'll prevail_ ", sang Neville.

" _We'll be five for all forever from now on_ ", harmonized the rag tag group of Gryffindors.

Ginny stood, and faced them all, doing an impression of how Professor McGonagall would face a crowd. " _Now each of us must swear for all eternity, our bond shall never be undone_."

They all sang again. " _Nothing shall sever this fraternity. We'll always live and die as one. From now on we are joined, and we shall not be parted_."

" _From this day on, it's all for one_ ", sang Hermione.

" _And one for all for life. Together we will fight, your battles will be mine. We'll be five for all forever, from now on_ ", they all sang, laughing together.

It wasn't until the train had finally stopped in the station, that they all kept on with their vow. " _From this day on we swear, that we shall not be parted. From this day on, no matter what, we're five for all for life. We'll conquer every foe_."

Hermione slung her arm around Neville's shoulders. " _With our brother by our side_."

Neville smiled, and looked at his friends. "And if Luna Lovegood were here, she'd be our sister, too."

Ron scoffed making Neville blush. "Neville's in love!"

Hermione glared at Ron to shut up. " _We'll consider any friend_."

" _We'll be loyal to the end_ ", sang Harry.

" _We'll be five for all forever, we'll be five for all forever, we'll be five for all forever, from now on, and on and on. From now on_!" they all concluded as they smiled at each other, while they gathered their belongings, and traveled side by side to get off the train.


End file.
